The Wolf and the Moon Maiden
by CelestiaSakura
Summary: She and her brother are different from other, he also was different. She was a blessing of the moon. He was cursed by it, both rejected by society, both with a secret that only their closes friends and family knew. Both afraid to follow their heart. Will magic and romance lead these two unfortunate souls to a brighter future, or will the dark force will stop them?
1. Chapter 1: The adventure begin

I do not own Harry Potter. Only my OC's.

"English"

" _Elvish"_

" **Telepathically"**

 _ **Letters**_

* * *

 **September** **1st** **1971**

 **Calithilwen P.O.V.**

Locien and I are at King's Cross railway station for are first year of Hogwarts. We were home schooled last year because we weren't done learning elvish magic. We're older than all the other students, but we look about the same age. We walk toward the entrance of the Platform Nine and Three-Quarters and walked through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. The platform was crowded. It was like a herd of wild animal stampeding.

" _Grab my hand_." Locien said. He shows me his hand waiting me to grab it.

I tuck my ear behind my long blond hair, and took his hand. He led us toward the train compartment. We were in the hallway trying to find a free compartment, until I spot one. I tug at Locien shirt and led the way. I opened the door and spotted a boy and girl sitting there talking. The boy had straight shoulder length black hair kind of like Locien and dark eye. The girl had long bright red hair and emerald green.

I smiled at them serenely "Is these taken?"

The girl smiled back at me "no please come in."

We walk in the compartment. Locien help me put both of are luggage away, and then we sat down in the seat in front of them.

"You're both new here aren't you." The red head asks.

"Yes we are, my brother and I were homeschooled for are first year due to family issues." I answered.

"So you'll be in second year then." She smiled.

"Yes we are, we will be sorted after the first year."

"That means you'll both be in the same year as us. Let me introduce myself my names is Lily Evans and this here my friend Severus Snape. I hope we can be friend." She smiled brightly.

"Yes I hope so too. My name is Calithilwen Black and my brother name is Locien." I smiled.

"Are you related to a Sirius Black?" Lily asked

"I wouldn't know, my father was disowned for marrying my mother so I haven't met any family on my father side of the family and I rarely heard my father spoke of them. The only Black family member that I know is alive is my brother and I." I answered sadly.

"I sorry I didn't know." Lily answered.

"Its fine, I was very young when he passed away." I smiled sadly. Severus went to the window and opened it. A sudden gust of blew through my hair. The wind made my hair looks weightless, lifting my hair enough to show off my pale pointed ear. I quickly cover my ears in my hair. Locien look at me worriedly.

"Oh Merlin, you two are elf." She gasps in shock.

"We're half-elf to be exact. Can you please keep this a secret please?" I answered in a low tone.

"Of course will keep this a secret that what friend are for, and anyway you 2 being half-elf is amazing!" she squealed and Severus looked ok with it.

"You don't think that we're weird." I said worriedly.

"No why would we? I'm muggle-born and Severus is a half-blood, so you are no different. We're not an obnoxious pure-blood. Anyway I thought elf didn't exist." She looked at with an honest look on her face.

"Well because there is so few of us compare to the wizarding world, are kind went into hinding. Elf and Wizard don't get along so well; they think we are so kinds are some kind of wild savages." I said furiously.

"Well elves are known for their grace; who ever say that they are savages are idiots

"Well if you guys stay with us, and we might all survive this year." Severus said.

We laugh. Locien walk out of compartment to wander around a bit.

Lily looked at me excitedly "So tell us a little a bit about yourself."

"Well, my mother was a Maia-elf healer (Witch elf) and my father was a pure-blood wizard that was disowned Black family. The only sibling, I have is Locien. My father was killed by a pure-blood Supremes. I live in Red Wood a forest hidden in the Great Alps in Europe in the community of Caladcaras with my Grandmother who is lady of Caladcaras. My brother and I got accepted in Hogwarts, but we're home schooled the first because are training back home." I answered.

"That cools." Severus smiled. "I was wondering."

"Yes Severus." I looked at him curiously waiting for his question.

"What is the meaning of your names?" He asks.

"Well my elvish names is Calithilwen Tinúviel, Calithilwen means moon light maiden. Tinúviel means nightingale." I explained. "My brother elvish name is Locien Dúmion. Locien mean dragon and Dúmion means Son of Twilight. If you want, you can call us by are nick names mine is Cali and Locien is Drake."

Lily smiled at me "Those are lovely names Cali. I know well be best friend. What classes are you excited for Cali?"

I giggled "I am mostly exited for Potion, Herbology, defense against the dark art, and care of magical creature."

"Those are some great classes. If you have problem with your classes, you can Sev or I." Lily smiled.

"Thank. What house are you in." I asked.

"I'm in Slytherin, while Lily here is in Gryffindor. What house do you desire to be sorted?" I smiled.

"I don't have a particular one, but if had to choose I would pick Ravenclaw." I giggled

"So you like book." Severus asked.

"Yes I love book. The smell of old paper and it fill with so much knowledge. I could have sped my whole life reading." I sigh with a smiled.

"Well you're going to love are library. Hey maybe you can teach us to read and speak elvish." Lily said in excitement.

"I love to teach you guys and maybe you can even come to my village Indilwen" I smiled

"That sound fantastic." She smiled

"Wait why did you called Lily, Indilwen." Severus asked

"Oh well I called her Indilwen because it is her name in elvish." I smiled "You guy are my friend so you need some elvish name. It is a sign of friendship, when an elf gives someone an elvish name. The name I gave means lily maiden."

"Then I gladly accept the name and your friendship, Cali." She smiled as she hugged me. I hugged her back.

When we part from are hug. She asked "What name have you chosen for Sev."

"I have chosen the name Naracion for Severus. Severus name means son of stern." I smiled gently.

"I think its suit him perfectly. He always has a stern look when he not pleased." Lily smiled.

"I do not." He gave the stern look at us. We just giggled at him, then he pouts.

"Anyway enough about that I have one last question." Lily said as she still was giggling.

"What is it Indilwen."

"How old are you, because your half-elf so there is a possibility that you're older than us." She asked.

"Don't you know it's rude to ask a lady her age." I answer.

She looked at me shyly and I giggled "You know I was joking. Well to answer your question I am 112-year-old. To the elf I am still consider as a young child."

Severus and Lily were frozen in shock. I giggled at the look of their face then Lily joined in. we finish are giggling.

"Wow you look good for your age." Lily said.

"I know right." I answered back with modesty.

"Wait, that means you're older than Professor Dumbledore." Severus said in shock.

"Yes, I am older than Professor Dumbledore." I answered with a smile. I heard the sound of foot step coming from the corridor from the next train section coming this way. I slipped my ear beneath my hair.

"What wrong Cali." Sev ask me with a worried look on his face.

"Someone coming this way." I look out into the corridor and saw two boys passing by. Both had black hair, one of the boy posses' grey, and the other one had hazel brown eye with glasses. They both were in Gryffindor. They walk up too are compartment and open the door.

"Hello Lily, such beautiful as you deserve much better company then Snivilous." The boy with glasses said to her. He is completely ignoring my presence while the other is just staring at me. "You would have much company than this slimy snake." Lily looked quite displeased with him. Plus, he is being rude to Sevy, this need to stop.

"And who are you to decide who is worthy of her company." I said to him making my presence known to him. He faces me looking strait into my eyes. "I think we already had fine company from are friend Severus over here. If you don't have the brain capacity to say his names properly or to have some manner of respect for others, except yourself than please do me the honor and leave. Your attempts to woe Lily is completely useless can't you see she isn't interested even a blind can see it."

A Sandy blond haired boy with green eyes was standing with a look of surprised on his face; he only came when I caught glasses boy attention. The grey eyed boy was laughing and glasses boy was standing in slight shock. Severus and Lily gave me a small smile as thank.

"Of James you just got dist by a girl." He laughs then he seizes my hand. "May I apologize for James rudeness for ignoring you because beauty like yours should not be without attentions. My name is Sirius Black, behind me is Remus Lupin, and the one you left in shock with your opinion is James Potter. May I ask what your names fair maiden?"

He was about to kiss my hand but I remove it before he had a chance to kiss it. "No you may not Mr. Black, now may you and Potter leave. You are wearing my patience." I looked over to Remus "I am sorry Mr. Lupin for my rudeness it was not attended to you." I answered politely as usual. I looked over to Severus who still looked quite uncomfortable by their presence, especially Black and Potter.

"Do you know who you stood up for, a no good slimy snake. You can just go to …" Glasses boy started to yell at me furiously red with embarrassment and anger, but he got interrupted.

"Is there any problem here?" Someone growled. We all looked toward the sound and there was Locien standing right behind Lupin looked not so pleased.

He walked up to Potter and stared into his hazel brown eyes with his sapphire blue eyes.

"Locien." I whispered looked at him worriedly.

He smiles politely but ask in a harsh tone voice "May I ask why you were yelling at my sister."

Potter gulped.

I stood up and place a hand on his cheak making him looked at me.

"We just had a disagreement he was not pleased my answered and hid temper got the best in him." I answered calmly to him. "There is no need to be protective over me Locien."

"I promised Ada I would watch over you." He sighs.

"Even if it was you who's the trouble maker, I feel so safe." I giggled

He smiled at me, pulled me into a protective hug and kissed my forehead. Then he turns to Potter and glares at him. "I think you should leave now!"

Black and Potter ran out of the compartment as if the devil is at their heel. Lupin was the only one left in the corridor. The train suddenly stops.

"I'm sorry about James and Sirius." He turns and follows them.

Severus and Lily got up from their seat.

"That was incredible Cali; you totally put him in his place." Lily laughs.

"Thank for standing up for me." Sev smiled.

"Oh Naracion you are my _melon_. My friend." I hugged him.

"Let just head to the school." Locien smiled.

"Yeah let that sound like a great idea." I sigh "talking to those idiots might have dropped my IQ by so much." I was rubbing my fingers on my forehead trying to stop my head ache that they gave me. We walked to the carriage that leads us to the Hogwarts. We walk into the great hall, it was magnificent. Sev went to sit down at his house table, and because we weren't sorted yet we sat next to Lily. Potter was glaring at us a few seat away.

All students walk through the great Hall and sat down at their house table. As the Great Hall went silent the first enter and sorting hat began to sing.

"A thousand years or more ago  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
They hatched a daring plan  
To educate young sorcerers  
Thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders  
Formed their own house, for each  
Did value different virtues  
In the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide  
Their favourites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?

Was Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!"

After that all the first year's student were sorted the Headmaster Dumbledore walk up to the stadium.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts student. This year we have 2 new students who will be starting their 2nd year. Please welcome Calithilwen Black and her brother Locien Black."

We walked up to the sorting hat as I sneak a quick look Potter and Black who had a look of shock on their face. Well almost everyone was surprised by are name. I walked up and sat in the chair then professor McGonagall place the hat on my head. Every one was whispering a lot of them though I would go in Slytherin like all the people born of the house of Black would normally go. But I was definitely no ordinary Black.

" **Oh a Half-elf that is quite a surprise. Well young Lady Black you are quite brave and very loyal to your family and friend. You are also quite cunning, but there is great kindness in heart just like your father. Your thirst for knowledge is quite powerful. As an Elf you are wise and desire knowing more in life. But your half-witch and that side of you make you really sneaky and thrive for adventure. You are a great combination of both courage and knowledge. This is a hard choice."** The hat whispered. **"You shall be good in…"**

"Ravenclaw" The hat yelled.

People gasp in shock, while the Ravenclaw table cheers echo through the Great Hall. Lily and Sev were also cheering. While Potter and Black looked like their head were chopped off. I laughed and head to my house table.

Locien walk up and sat down. The hat was placed on his head. I couldn't hear a word of hat the hat was saying. A few minute later the hat yelled "Gryffindor".

Some people were still shocked; the Gryffindor table continued on cheering. He walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Lily.

Dumbledore explain the rule and we began the feast.

* * *

 **Remus P.O.V.**

Sirius was in quite in shock and James also. Peter was quite confused of their reaction.

It was fascinating that those 2 that were sitting with Snape and Lily were possibly related to Sirius. Sirius was trying to get the attention of the other Gryffindor Black but he completely ignored him and continued speaking to Lily. James was starting to get jealous a bit. Ok, maybe a lot.

There were 2 things that were strange from the 2 Black: 1. They didn't get sorted in Slytherin. 2. They are friend with a half-blood and a muggle-born.

From what Sirius explained to me those were 2 the thing that any Black family member would cause a dispute between the families.

Sirius mother threatened him of disowning him about a dozens of time.

But there was also their sent. They smelt different from everyone else, they smelt very different. I can't put my finger on it.

The feast has ended and each house went to their dorm lead by their prefect. I saw Calithilwen exited with the other Ravenclaw. The exited after, we where heading to the Gryffindor common room. She was very different from the other girl in school. She didn't melt at Sirius feet or James either. She did quite the opposite and that quite surprised me. She was quite taller than the other girl, her hair was up to her knee and its platinum blond with golden highlights that seem only to shine in the light, she has blue eye it was as blue as sapphire it self, her skin is as pale as fresh snow, lip as pink as rose buds and she had a very fea look. She was quite beautiful like she was from some sort of fairytale. She was as beautiful as vela. But she wasn't, she was something more.

We have arrived to the Gryffindor common room. The gang and I went to the boy dorm. We put away are stuff and I lay on my bed. Sirius was still trying to get Locien to speak to him. He keeps on ignoring him. What I was thinking I can't have a crush on someone I barely know! Anyway she wouldn't like me if she knew my furry little problem.

Their large slamming sound most of the guy were laughing. I look to see what has happened. It has seemed that Sirius has push to many button and Locien kind of snapped. Locien was now lying in his bed trying to sleep while Sirius tries to peel himself off the floor.

I laugh a bit and went to bed. I let myself drift to sleep.

This is the starting of a very strange year.

* * *

Please Comment!


	2. Chapter 2: You don't know me

I do not own Harry Potter. Only my OC's.

"English"

" _Elvish"_

" **Telepathically"**

 _ **Letters**_

* * *

 **September 2 1971**

Calithilwen P.O.V.

The sun rays shines through the window letting the darkened room slightly brightened. I slipped out of bed and got dressed silently. I picked up my apothecary kit and place it in my bag with my books. I slipped out of the dormitory.

My elvish light feet made it easy to leave unnoticed. As I walk down the corridor, I check the time. I took out my father pocket watch that gave to me the day before his death. On it was the constellation Arcturus, that constellation my father was named after. It was my only reminder of him. He died trying to protect us during World War II.

It was 6 o'clock in the morning. I kept on walking, I pass Hagrid hit and went straight into the forbidden forest.

I walk a while until I get to a clearing. I was beautiful, the grass was bright green, the sky was clear, and small flower bloomed all over the field. I fell backward into the meadows grass. I lay there in perfect tranquility, feeling the magic beneath the earth.

I roll over and took out a book, quill and a piece of parchment. I decided I should write to my mother about everything. It took a while to finish it. After that I took out the book that Ada left for me and Locien. It was the Black Family tree. It showed every one that had the Black family blood coursing through their veins or married to one. Apparently my father was Sirius Great-Grand-Uncle and was James distant cousin. Gross I can't believe I am related to those prats. I got up and head to the great hall.

I walk into the great hall and spotted Lily, Severus, and Locien sitting at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast.

I walk up to them "Good morning, how did you sleep last night."

"Good morning Cali, I did sleep well." Lily smiled

"I did to, thank for asking." Sev answered.

"I slept well also, even though I am sleeping in the same dorm room with the 2 idiot from on the train. I woke at 5:30; I have been hiding in the astronomy tower for the past hour." He smirked.

"Wait you are up that early that just insane." Sev groaned. He was definitely not a morning person.

"Elf don't need as much sleep as human do." I whispered.

"That so not fair." He groaned again.

"Poor Severus who says life is fair. By the way Cali where did you go this morning if you were up to?" Lily asked as Sev glared at her a bit.

"I took a walk outside." I smiled noticing that Sev was rubbing his forehead with discomfort. "Is everything okay Severus?"

"Yes I'm fine Cali. I just have a headache." He sighed.

I grab some herb from my apothecary kit and put it in the tea pot that had only hot water. I wait a few minute. Then I pore it into a mug and pass it to Sevy.

"Here this might help." I smiled softly.

He took a sip then hummed contently. "Thank Cali."

"There is no problem Sev."

"What is that" Lily asked.

"It's headache tea. It's made out of feverfew, lavender, chamomile, and lemon balm. It's supposed to get rid of headache. My naneth taught me." I answered grabbing a plate of salad.

"Thank I feel much better." Severus smiled.

I hear foot step getting closer to us. About 4 people are heading are way. I look up to see Sev, Lily, and My brother with of displeasure on their face. There are only 2 people that would make them displeased.

"Good morning Potter and Black." I sigh as I stop eating. "What do you want? We are trying to eat."

"We thought you like to have some better company cousin." Black answered sitting next to me the other of his group sitting next to us. "Why don't you leave Snivilous and join your slimy snake." I'm starting to get tick off, as Potter was trying to flirt with Lily.

"Might I remind you what happened on the train Black and what I told you imbecile before. I told you that who are you to decide who is worthy of are company. Because I think we already had fine company from Severus over here. If you don't have the brain capacity to say his names properly or to have some manner of respect for others, except yourself than please do us the honor and leave." I glared at Potter. "And I told you Potter that your attempts to woe Lily is completely useless can't you see she isn't interested even a blind man can see it." I glared back at Black. "I would also like that you refrain from calling me calling me cousin. Even we do come from the same blood doesn't mean I feel the same family bond that you do."

"Come on you're a Black I am a Black. You're part of the family Calithilwen." He grinned.

"No I am not." I got out of my seat now standing right next to him as Locien, Lily, and Severus did the same and left to go to class. I stared into his grey eyes. "Sirius I may have the blood of a Black and the name Black, but the Black are no family of mine. I have no family member on my father side after that they disowned him. The only family in have is on my mother side and that is all. So please refrain to call me cousin. I have no hope of reconnecting with those traitors." I glared "No family member of mine is a bully."

I walk off but it seems that Black was very persistent. He ran after me with his gang at his tail down the corridors. He grabbed my wrist. I lightly place my bag on the ground, flip myself so that I am facing him, grab his and flipped him over my shoulder onto the ground. Shocking Remus, Potter, and the other one that I have no clue what his name was, but I didn't care. My hair and eyes was turning fiery red. I walked over to him stabbing the heel of my shoe in his stomach as he groan in pain.

I growled at him. "Bugger off and LEAVE us alone." I walk off to class. Mumbling elvish furiously trying to calm down. I pick up my bag slinging it over my shoulder and walked off.

 **Remus P.O.V.**

Sirius is still on his back in shock. James and Peter were I slight shock about how a girl who looked so delicate could beat Sirius on his ass. I stared at her walking of into the hallway furiously. Her hair was red and it was flowing in the wind, blond and cooper shone in the sun that made her hair look like was on fire. I couldn't help but to be attracted to that fire she posses. To stand up to James and Sirius like that for her friend was very Gryffindor of her. Sirius seriously went too far. I seem that her family was a very touchy subject.

I stared at Sirius who starts coming back to his senses. "You went to far Sirius." I growled at him.

"I think you're right." He whispered.

James huff "Whatever let just hurry to class we don't want to be late."

He starts walking of to class with Peter.

I help Sirius up. I sighed "Let's get to class."

Went caught to with James and Peter as they enter are transfiguration class.

I saw Calithilwen sitting behind Lily and another Gryffindor who might be Alice, as for Locien it has seemed that he was stuck sitting next to Sirius. James decided to sit next to Peter. I walk over to her. She was reading intensely at the red leather book she had in her hands. I glimpse at the page she was reading, the writing on the page was unknown to me. I noticed a pair of bright green beady eye shiny beneath her hair. Then pop out a white cat head from beneath her hair. It was staring at curiously, smiling at the curiously

"Hi is this seat taken." I asked.

She turned her head and stared into my eye. Her hair was back to her original colour and her eyes were ever so blue.

She gave me a small smile "no it's not."

I sat next to her and open my book.

I couldn't help but take a glimpse of her.

Then the attention of the class was caught by Professor McGonagall walking into the class.

"Good morning class today we will learn how to transfigure an animal into a glass like so …"

She points her wand at the bird that was perch on her desk. "Veraverto"

The bird suddenly transfigure into a glass.

"Now you try class." She said.

Everyone tried none has seceded yet. Calithilwen pull out her wand pointed and the dove on the table. "Veraverto" she sighed.

Then the dove turned into a detailed wine glassed.

"Congratulation, Miss. Black has done it. 10 point to Ravenclaw." Professor McGonagall smiled.

As Professor McGonagall gave us notes to write down and class ended.

She got up and left the classroom.

I looked at the desk and noticed that she left her history of magic on the table.

I noticed Lily was still there. I walked up to her. "Lily do you know Calithilwen next class is. She left one of her book here." I asked.

She looked at the book in my hand. "Her next class is history of magic." She answered

"Thank." I smiled as I went to that direction.

I caught up to her. "Calithilwen." I said trying to catch her attention.

She turned around and looks at. "What is it Remus?" She asked.

I passed her book at her. "I think you forgot this."

She takes it from my hand, her finger brushes mine. My heart skipped.

She smiled at me "Thank Remus I owe you one." Then she left for class.

I snapped out of my dazed moment and start walking toward potion class.

 **Calithilwen P.O.V.**

History of magic was just fantastic and my charm class after that was good.

I just finished lunch with Lily, Sev, and Locien.

We went straight to are Defense against the dark art class that was in the dueling classroom.

Professor Merryweather separated us in pair of two. I was stuck with Potter. We were practicing defensive and offensive spells.

"Ready Black." He glared at me preparing to duel with me.

"Anytime Potter." I stared back indifferently.

He shot a hex at me but I easily doge it with a protego. Then I shot petrificus totalus at him causing him to freeze in place.

"You lose Potter. Your heart was not in the duel. You fought with only anger and ego in the duel. Also you underestimated me Potter. My father taught me the art of wizard dueling. That why you lost." I said to him as I turned around walking away from him freeing him from my spell. "You think you know me, but you don't." I whispered to myself.

Suddenly I was blasted into the wall and my vision went black.

* * *

Please comment!


	3. Chapter 3: Hospital wing fun

**I do not own Harry Potter. Only my OC's.**

"English"

" _Elvish_ "

 **"Telepathically"**

 _ **Letters**_

 **Calithilwen P.O.V.**

As I opened my eye opened letting in the image of the well lit the hospital wing sink in my mind. As I get the idea of my whereabouts.

Madam Pomfrey notice I woke and walked up to me.

"Good to sea you awake Cali." Madam Pomfrey said.

"How long was I unconscious?" I asked.

"You have been unconscious for about a week. You'll be all healthy by tomorrow." She answered.

"Thank Madame Pomfrey." I said.

"No problem dear." She smiled at me.

Madame Pomfrey was very nice. She also knows that my brother and I are half-elf, since she and my mother are good friend and thought her elfish healing.

I looked at my bed side table and noticed the gift, flower, and card. I smiled at the sight of it. I noticed a scroll of parchment. I opened it up and red what was written. I smiled at it fondly. Severus and Lily left me a list of homework for each class so I can catch up in my studies.

I pick up one of my chocolate frog that was left as a gift, opened it up picking up the squirming frog brought it to my mouth and bit into it, savoring the sweet chocolate melting on my tong.

The doors of the infirmary opened and Lily, Severus, and my brother came in.

" _Elen sila lumenn omentilmo melloneamin_." I greeted to them smiling. (A star shall shine on the hour of our meeting my friends.)

" _Cormamin lindua ele lle_ Calithilwen, my dear sister. _Lle tyava quel_? Are you feeling better?" My brother ran up to me with glee seeing that I'm awake. (My heart sings to see thee Calithilwen, my dear sister. Do you feel well?)

"I'm feeling much better brother no need to worry Locien." I smiled to him as the other came over to my bed.

"We kept telling him that, but all of the answers he gave us were in worried tone in Elven." Severus laughs at Locien.

"Did he." I asked looking at my twin slyly. Locien just stared toward a window in slight embarrassment.

"Yes he did." Lily giggled. "You should start are elven lesson soon. I like to not be left out of are conversation."

"I'll start teaching once I get out of here, but if you want to have a head start in learning, Locien or I still have some elven book from home here including an Elven to English dictionary I made. Don't we brother." I looked at Locien.

"Yes we do. I left mine at the Gryffindor dorm room. I can let you guy borrow it once we leave here." He looked over to Severus and Lily.

"Yes, thank you Locien" Lily jumped into Locien arm giving him a hug.

Locien laughed. "You're welcome Indilwen."

"So what happened after I pass out?" I asked them.

"Well Potter got detention with Professor Slughorn for a week." Sev answered.

I did a fist punch into the air. "Yes. I heard from the girls chatting in my dorm that he hates potion class."

"He quite terrible at it. He seems to not want to follow the recipe or pay attention to class and rather moon over you, Lily." Locien stated sighing.

We keep on chatting about what else I have missed. Apparently not that much in Sev opinion.

Madame Pomphrey walked over to us. "Sorry, but visiting hours our up she need her rest. You will see her in tomorrow."

"Yes Madame Pomphrey." They answered back. Sev waved goodbye and Lily gave a hug before leaving.

Locien gave me a peck on my fore head as I yawned tiredly. He whispered in my ear " _Quel esta_ _amin_ _Tinúviel_." (Rest well my night gale.)

" _Tenna tul're san_ Locien." I whispered as I dozed of into a deep sleep.

\- Time Skip –

A loud howling sound woke me up suddenly. The full moon brightening the darkened infirmaries. All went silent for awhile. I decided to go back asleep. As I dose back to sleep there was one thing on my mind.

What made that sound?


End file.
